


Baking for Fun and...Just Fun, Actually

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Bad Cooking, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley bake gingerbread. They're following the recipe exactly, so it can't possibly go wrong!It goes wrong.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Kudos: 10
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Baking for Fun and...Just Fun, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

Aziraphale and Crowley had come up with several ideas for how to find a suitable gingerbread recipe.

The first idea was for Aziraphale to go through the cookbooks he had in the bookshop—they were some of the few books he didn’t mind actually selling, but the combination of Aziraphale’s general antipathy towards customers and the fact that all of the cookbooks were decades old (at minimum) meant that they didn’t exactly fly off the shelves. This idea was scrapped when they realized that the directions would not mesh well with Crowley’s high-tech kitchen setup.

The second idea was for Crowley too look up gingerbread recipes on the Internet. This idea was scrapped after the eighth search result; Crowley had told Aziraphale that they could just skip the childhood stories and domestic vignettes and go straight to the recipe, but Aziraphale insisted on reading them in full (because it would be rude to do otherwise), and half of the recipes seemed to be copied from other places anyway, so it was no large disappointment when they declared the Internet a wash.

The third idea was for the two of them to solicit recipes from their human friends. This idea was scrapped when Newt’s grandmother’s gingerbread recipe, which he had neglected to make a copy of before sending off, got destroyed in the post.

Aziraphale and Crowley were quickly running out of ideas. Desperate, Crowley resorted to TV cooking shows, memorizing the schedules of every channel he had access to in hopes that one of them would have a gingerbread episode.

This was the idea that finally bore fruit. Crowley excitedly phoned up Aziraphale at 3:41 AM one night, the television presenter still talking in the background, and informed him that he’d finally found the perfect gingerbread recipe. A few days later, after Crowley had taken an extended nap to make up for the sleep he’d lost—he didn’t _need_ it, but sleep had become such an inexorable part of his routine that he became rather grumbly when he went without—the two of them met up in Crowley’s flat to begin preparations.

The recipe from the telly had just been for regular gingerbread men, but they figured that since neither of them were strictly _men_ , their biscuits didn’t have to be either. Aziraphale had fun decorating his half of the batch as Crowley-like gingerbread demons, while Crowley enjoyed making his out to be Aziraphale-esque gingerbread angels.

They followed the recipe they had exactly, to the letter, and relaxed as they waited for the biscuits to bake.

Unfortunately, even their best-laid plans tended to go bottom-up, and this one was no exception. Crowley was the first to notice the strange smell wafting from the kitchen, and he rushed to check on the oven, Aziraphale following close behind.

“Oh…oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no.”

“Crowley? What’s…oh dear.”

The tray now rested on the counter where Crowley had put it in his haste. All of the biscuits were burnt to a crisp—and the timer was still 20 minutes away from going off. Neither of them knew what they had done wrong, but clearly something had gotten messed up somehow.

Crowley picked up a gingerbread demon and frowned at it. The gingerbread demon frowned back.

“Yeah, you should be.”

“The biscuits are already inedible, dear, there’s really no need to harass them further…”

They both sighed as Crowley miracled the biscuits out of existence. At least the smell was gone.

“That was a load of bollocks.”

Aziraphale looked over the recipe again. “I don’t see how this could have happened.”

“I must have taken the instructions down wrong.” Crowley wracked his memory, trying to see if he could remember the show, but all he came up with were late-night television programming schedules. “Sorry, angel.”

“Oh, don’t worry too much about it. It was rather late, wasn’t it? You must have been sleepy.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand. “I’m sure we can try again sometime.”

“Yeah. I suppose.”

“We _do_ have all the time in the world to get this right, after all.”


End file.
